


To Lend a Hand

by demonessryu



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mention of switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonessryu/pseuds/demonessryu
Summary: Roger wanted to experiment, so naturally he asked Brian to lend him a hand (and cock). This might not be a good idea.





	To Lend a Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been sitting in my laptop for too long. Blame my job and sad life for that (although, also thank my job because the only thing that consistently inspires me to write is having a mountain of work to do). I hope it’s hot enough and I apologize for the title (If you must know, this fic is saved in my laptop as “fuck” because I’m a writer, not a titler goddammit).

“Fuck!” Roger cursed, hands clenching on the sheet on either side of his head.

Brian paused, brows pinched slightly in concern. “Do you want to stop?”

“No!” Roger snapped, glaring at him over his shoulder. “Keep going!” he demanded.

Brian frowned at the point where they met: Roger’s previously tight entrance stretching over the thickness of his cock. Brian caressed the ring of muscles, prompting it to tighten as Roger gasped in surprise, denying over half of Brian’s length entry. Despite this, Brian would lie, however, if he said he wasn’t enjoying himself. Roger was tight as a vice around him and soft as crushed velvet. When Brian first pushed into him a few minutes ago, parting his loosened passage with careful nudges of his cock head, he had been convinced he wouldn’t last a minute. The way Roger had tightened around him combined with the potent sight of him gasping into the bed sheet, fair skin completely flushed and long blond hair sticking to damp skin nearly undid him. It had been a struggle not to ram into Roger and have his way with him until he gasped and whined and begged Brian to finish inside him. But, then Roger had made a pained noise, gritting his teeth as he instinctively denied Brian further access into his heavenly body. Brian forced himself to concentrate to thrust shallowly, carefully nudging his way further and further inside to coax the soft muscles he had carefully stretched and lubricated beforehand to open up for his length. Roger had tried to help by parting his thighs wider and, yeah, that both had helped and made things worse because the give combined with the rare submission temporarily had made Brian lose control, leading him to snap his hips forward which in turn had made Roger cry out in protest.

“Are you sure?” Brian asked, shallowly thrusting to remind Roger of what was coming.

There was another one of those curses again, but Roger managed to glare at him. “Stop asking and fuck me!” he growled.

Honestly, Roger should learn when to stop. Brian personally thought he should’ve stopped when he first became curious about what Freddie did with the ‘friends’ he brought home. Instead, he had come to Brian to look for a partner in his little experiment. Now, Brian wasn’t one of those lads who liked to make loud claims about their endowment, but he was well aware that he wasn’t meanly proportioned (rather the opposite, in fact, several former partners had kindly and breathlessly informed him in the past) and was therefore probably not a good partner for Roger, who admitted that he had never even had a finger inside him. That confession alone had awoken something primal in Brian—the thought of being the first to introduce that slender body to the pleasure of being taken apart and finding bliss while filled by a cock a difficult temptation to resist—but he had finally agreed when Roger started to consider Deaky to assist him in his experiment. Now, here they were: Roger on his hands and knees, panting and cursing, as Brian tried to ease his thick length inside him with as little pain and discomfort as possible, a task that started to seem increasingly impossible by the minute.

“This will be easier if you relax,” Brian advised, running his hand down the damp slope of Roger’s back until he could push his hair aside so he could better see his flushed face, glazed eyes and panting mouth. God, but Roger was beautiful. More so than many of the girls Brian had taken to his bed. His cock gave an agreeing twitch inside the tight clutch of Roger’s body and based on the way Roger suddenly squirmed under him, he probably could feel it.

“I’m trying!”

If he was, then it wasn’t working very well. Brian held his hips and with his thumbs parted his plump cheeks. The ring of muscles which had been so small and tight just minutes ago was now stretched around his girth. Brian could feel it clench fruitlessly whenever he pushed in, no matter how slowly or shallowly. Inside, the velvety grip didn’t ease and positively tortured him as it contracted maddeningly around his very hard cock and wouldn’t it be just embarrassing if he came while not halfway inside Roger like he was a virgin teen? Roger would never let him live that down. Sighing, Brian poured lube over his cock and spread it around the stretched entrance, making Roger jerk in surprise. Brian’s tight grip on his hip kept Roger in place, however, and he could only whine and curse as Brian carefully slicked his twitching entrance.

When the ring of muscles was shiny with lube, Brian tried again, sliding deeper into Roger with a satisfied groan. The slickness made it easier, but only just. Soon, Roger tightened up around him again, panting with closed eyes as his body refused to accommodate Brian’s full length regardless of his demands. Growing impatient, Brian reached down and closed his slick hand over Roger’s half hard erection. It jerked in his hand as he coated it with the leftover lube and began to pump it to full hardness.

“Gah!” Roger shouted in surprise. He instinctively pulled away from Brian’s hand only to impale himself further on Brian’s cock. The uncomfortable stretch made him yelp and surge forward, inevitably fucking his friend’s hand. His already flushed skin reddened further. Even though he cursed like a sailor, Brian could tell that he was embarrassed, a completely ridiculous reaction from someone who had begged his friend to fuck him and currently had half of said friend’s cock inside him, and Brian told him so. “Fuck off! See if you can still say that when you’re in my position!” Roger retorted hotly.

The idea of laying supine beneath Roger while he pounded into him so hard he gasped and whimpered was intriguing, but Brian pushed the thought aside to be dwelt on later. He started stroking Roger’s cock slowly but firmly, occasionally pausing at the tip to tease it by dipping his thumb into the slit or caressing the flared head. He’d never done this before, never touched any other man before, even Roger, who Brian noticed had been hard when they entered Brian’s bedroom. Now he took the opportunity to learn the softness of the sensitive skin, the throbbing of the thick veins he was caressing, the curve of the length, the reactions he managed to pull out of Roger when he twisted his hands just right over the head.

Below Brian, Roger was breathing harshly, but not in discomfort anymore. In Brian’s hand, Roger’s cock fully hardened, bobbing with each stroke and wet at the tip when Brian teased it. Brian watched his closed eyes, slack expression, and parted lips closely as he slowly began moving his hips, coaxing Roger’s body to open up for all of him. This time, it complied. Dirty moans escaped Roger’s lips as he rocked forward to Brian’s steady strokes and backward to the slow thrusts of his cock. Exhaling quietly, Brian held his hip with his free hand to steady him, and let him set the pace. It wasn’t fast, but Brian had no problem with taking things slowly. If anything, he liked it, being able to enjoy the quiet sighs; the flutter of muscles as they parted around him; the slides of Roger’s cock in his callused hands; the satisfaction when finally, _finally_ Brian found himself fully buried inside Roger, his bony hips pressing against Roger’s plump bottom, his heavy balls against Roger’s taint, both of them fitting together so very nicely as if they were made for this. Brian took a deep breath to control himself, keeping still when his instincts demanded him to start fucking Roger with abandon, making him writhe and gasp his name and plead for more and more until he couldn’t take anymore.

Tremblingly, Roger’s arms gave out and he rested his forehead on his folded forearms. “God, you’re so…” he gasped out.

Brian waited for him to continue, but he just kept panting. Finally, he removed his hand from Roger’s cock to hold his hip. “Ready, Rog?” he asked unsteadily.

This time, the look Roger gave him from over his shoulder wasn’t that of indignation, but pure desire. Brian couldn’t hold back his moan even if he tried. He rolled his hips to give Roger a preview of what was to come, making Roger arch his back sinuously.

“Yeah,” Roger sighed as he pushed back, now greedy Brian’s sizable cock.

Brian started slowly, minding his size. He withdrew at a glacial pace almost all the way and paused to enjoy the view of Roger waiting for him, waiting to be filled by him again. His hands were no longer clenching the sheet but spreading, the expanse of his back was lax, his whole lithe body pliant. There was no sign of pain or discomfort on his face, and when he looked at Brian, there was only heady expectation. Until he scowled at Brian in impatience.

“Move, you bastard.”

Brian could’ve simply snapped his hips forward and thoughtlessly followed Roger’s demands, but he didn’t. Instead, he slid back into the warm sheath of Roger’s body slowly, letting him feel every millimeter of him until Brian was once again inside him fully. And he did feel it, based on the noises he made continuously as the tip of Brian’s cock parted his passage until the whole length of it was once again nestled deep inside him. Brian kept this pace for a while, getting Roger used to him and the sensation of having sex this way, being taken instead of taking for once. He knew from anecdotes (all of them unasked for; most of them from a very drunk Freddie) that it could be overwhelming. Not liking the thought of Roger in any kind of distress, Brian carefully leaned down until he was flush against Roger’s sweaty back, pressing him down until Roger’s chest was on the mattress, his hips slightly tilted up in a sinful offer with the help of Brian’s strong grip. This position was probably more intimate than Roger had planned, but Brian was desperate to be as close with him as possible through this new experience. He slipped a hand between Roger and the mattress and held his heaving chest, long fingers rolling a sensitive nipple until it pebbled. Below him, Roger moaned breathily, digging his forehead on his forearm .

Brian adjusted his grip on Roger’s hip. Below him, Roger trembled and panted, the position allowing Brian to reach even deeper inside him. Brian wetly kissed his shoulder and the corner of his jaw to comfort him. “I’m gonna start moving, all right?” he whispered. Not expecting an answer, he slowly, carefully withdrew and then slid in again. Just as he wondered if Roger was all right, Roger began to rock back, meeting his thrusts halfway. The first slap of skin against skin startled them both and they moaned in unison.

Brian started to pick up the pace and add force to his thrusts. He only pulled out halfway before driving in again, cock parting slick muscles to nestle as deep as possible inside the contracting channel, pushing desperate groans from Roger’s lips. They rocked together, synchronizing as easily in bed as on stage. Brian smothered his panting on Roger’s neck, pulling Roger back by his hips to spear him over and over again on his cock. He liked how easily Roger went along with him, how eager he was to be stretched to his very limit by Brian’s cock, how vocal he got when Brian got the angle right and his hole tightened most deliciously. He was clutching the sheet again now, one hand fisted by his head and the other…

“Fuck!” Brian grunted as he snapped his hips forward, making Roger throw his head back with a cry.

Roger’s hand was under his body, unquestionably stroking his cock. Brian wished he could see that. He wanted to see how Roger pleasure himself, what he liked, and what he looked like coming on his hand while spread on Brian’s cock. But, he couldn’t stop now, not even to change their position. He could only fuck Roger harder and faster. His pace was almost frantic now as he chased his release with short thrusts that made Roger moan for more, the greedy bastard. Brian pressed even closer to Roger, burying his face in the crook of his neck, and pounded into him so hard that his bed shook and rattled. To his satisfaction, Roger stopped demanding, although he was still as vocal as before, moaning and groaning as Brian slammed into him mercilessly.

When Roger came, it was with a choked gasp. Brian wouldn’t have noticed if not for the sudden clench around his throbbing cock. The body under him tensed up and he just had the presence of mind to lean back to see the flutter of Roger’s eyes as his instinct led him to jerk his hips forward into his own knowing hand and backward onto Brian’s thick cock, prolonging his orgasm. Seeing this, Brian just lasted a few seconds longer. He let out a short cry, snapped his hips forward hard enough into Roger to make him whimper, and stilled, coming so much and so hard he was sure he saw the whole cosmos. Moaning, Brian fully collapsed on Roger and mouthed at his shoulder and neck. He continued to slowly rock his hips until any friction on his sensitive cock was bordering on painful and he stopped, panting. Under him, Roger, too, was breathing harshly, both hands splayed on the bed sheet, one of them covered with thick white cum. The sight of it drove Brian to press wet open-mouthed kisses on Roger’s neck that earned him breathless whines. There was a tingling sensation at the base of his stomach that promised a second round, but for now he just wanted to rest.

Brian moved away when Roger began to squirm. He pulled out and made sure that nothing worse than his cum was leaking out of Roger’s used hole. Pleased with what he saw (and admittedly a little turned on), he flopped down on his back next to Roger. Not long after, Roger followed suit with a grunt. Since the bed is narrow, he ended up half on top of Brian, his head pillowed by Brian’s shoulder. Still panting harshly, he grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be Brian’s shirt, to clean the mess on his heaving stomach. Brian was going to protest until he remembered how sore Roger must be right now. So, he just sighed in resignation and waited for his heart rate to slow down to normal, the comfortable weight of Roger half on top of him helped grounding him.

Sated, he moved his arm from under Roger and lightly draped it over his now-clean torso. “I hope that’s satisfied your curiosity,” he said breathlessly.

“Yeah, yeah."

Roger still sounded pretty out of it. Later, he would definitely complain about various aches and sore, but right now he was quiet. Brian liked this side of him almost more than he liked the menace he usually was. He couldn’t think of a time since they first got to know each other when they were so comfortable so close to each other. He wished they could cuddle, but that was probably going too far, so he contended himself by nuzzling Roger’s sweaty mop of hair and idly stroking the soft skin of his belly. He smiled when Roger patted his thigh in return. He had an inkling that Roger preferred sleeping or leaving after sex and appreciated that he had done neither of those and let Brian held him, no matter how loosely and temporarily.

“Although,” Roger started just as Brian was drifting off, “there are other things I’m still wondering about.”

Brian raised an eyebrow as Roger looked up at him with the beginning of his usual smug grin. “You want to do it again _now_?” he asked a little incredulous, a little turned on.

Roger shifted around and winced. Thankfully, for once he was wise enough to temporarily deny himself something. “Later. Someone should learn how to hold back a little.”

“Well, someone shouldn’t have kept asking for more when he’s definitely not ready for it,” Brian retorted, rolling his eyes. This earned him an elbow to his stomach, but aside from a protesting grunt, Brian didn’t complain. They rested in silence again for a few minutes, Brian still stroking Roger’s stomach and Roger still idly petting Brian’s thigh. It was peaceful and comfortable. The intimate companionship was very different from the sort of companionship they were used to sharing, but somehow didn’t feel any less natural. Then, Roger broke the silence.

“Is that a yes?” he asked too eagerly for his own good.

Brian rolled his eyes, turned to his side and drew Roger into his arms. If this was going to be repeated in the future, Roger should learn to deal with the fact that Brian liked cuddling after sex. Right now, Roger still held him back hesitantly, but Brian trusted that he would adapt once he realized that this was the consequence of asking Brian to repeatedly fuck him into the mattress. “Only if you’d let me sleep afterwards and help me wash the sheet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Roger Taylor is a one man telenovela and I would kill for him. Anyway, the Maylor shipper inside me wants this to be like the beginning of their relationship. But, the annoyingly experimental writer inside me wants a change of pace to friends with benefits. I guess my point is it’s up to your interpretation what’s going on here. I’ve left out any kissing so it can be either way. I think.
> 
> For now I can still be found on [tumblr](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com/) where my fics never show up in the proper tag(s).


End file.
